roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M60
}} The M60 is an American General-Purpose Machine Gun (classified in-game as a Light Machine Gun). The M60 is unlocked at rank 19. History The M60 was first introduced in 1957, and has served with every branch of the U.S. military and still serves with many other armed forces. It was inspired heavily by the MG42 and the FG 42, automatic weapons used by the Germans during WWII. The M60 used the 7.62x51mm NATO (a militarized .308 Winchester) cartridge, a round usually used in larger rifles. The M60 was bulky and quickly became known as "The Pig" due to its bulky size and tendency to attract mud. However, during the 1990s the US military had to update their GPMG arsenal, and most of the M60s were replaced with the M240B, the US version of the FN MAG. The remaining weapons were updated and became the M60E4 and the M60E6.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M60_machine_gun Wikipedia - M60 Machine gun In-Game ''General Information The M60 is a high capacity belt-fed machine gun. Its recoil is high and nigh uncontrollable at range without attachments. It has very low mobility, a slow rate of fire, and claims the title for the longest reload time in the game. However, it has a very long effective range and high suppressing capacity. This gun is quite popular for new players. The M60 sports a remarkable 40 maximum damage, which is uncommon for automatic weapons excluding battle rifles. The trade-off is the high vertical recoil, which makes the weapon less accurate if controlled incorrectly, and there is still a fair amount of recoil after a muzzle brake has been added, so it is recommended to use other attachments to reduce the recoil (E.G. A folding grip or stubby grip). Though the weapon is locked to full-auto, tap firing is an effective solution to eliminate enemies quickly at longer ranges because of its horrible recoil but high damage(its minimum damage per shot, 26, is enough to kill an enemy in four shots). Usage & Tactics The M60 can be used as a DMR because tap firing can easily kill an enemy in a few shots. Another way to effectively use this weapon is to ambush, using the high suppression during a long period of time to interfere with opponent's aim, making you less likely to get hit. As a support weapon, by suppressing the enemy snipers, the user helps his/her teammates to advance to the objectives. Just keep in mind you'll want to duck into cover to reload this, as it takes longer than any other gun in the game currently. The M60 can kill multiple enemies without reloading, so it's not recommended to reload after every kill. Doing so too often will guarantee that the user gets ambushed or flanked, during said reload. Pros and Cons Pros: * High damage per shot, on par with most Designated Marksman Rifles * High ammunition capacity * Highest suppression out of all the LMGs * Very efficient with its ammo due to its very large magazine size and slow ROF * Very good range * Suppresses enemies well * Good muzzle velocity Cons: * High recoil * Can only fire in automatic * Longest reload time in the entire game * Very heavy; lowers movement speed significantly * Loud, distinctive firing sound Trivia * Currently, the M60 is the only belt fed weapon in game and the only LMG that is not a variant of another gun. * The model in-game is the M60E6, which is an improved version of the M60E4. * In the Alpha, this gun used to have an animated ammunition belt where the belt size would decrease according to the amount of bullets left. For example, if the player had 3 rounds left in their belt, the belt would only have 3 rounds. This feature has been removed. * If you spot with this gun, your character will move his hand under the box magazine, and then do the waving motion with the hand next to the box. This animation is longer than the usual spotting. * When a ballistic tracker is equipped, the phone flips sideways and goes inside the box magazine. * The M60 gained a model with green furniture after the beta, instead of the original grey furniture. * In real life, the M60 is nicknamed ''The Pig due to its large size.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M60_machine_gun#History * Before the July update, the M60 was the starter LMG, which caused people to call it OP and a noob cannon because everyone had access to it, especially with it's low-skill-destruction characteristics at the time. Now it's pretty average. * In real life the M60 has low recoil due to its heavy weight. * One can press T to switch to alternative/hip firing mode. This can also be done to all LMGs References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Under Construction articles Category:Support Class